


The Greatest Final 2 Hours of a Person's Life in the History of the Very Fabric of Reality

by REMBENERME321



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Crack, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: Shavo's diagnosed with a cancer that will explode him, and he is only given two hours to live. How will he use his final hours alive? What risks and sacrifices will he make? Maybe the world has bigger plans for him than he thought? Find out as the author rapidly descends into the depths of insanity while writing this.
Relationships: John Dolmayan/Shavo Odadjian, Shavo Odadjian/Serj Tankian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: THE DIAGNIOSYS!!111!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherriesAndRaindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/gifts).



> NOTES: In this series, none of the members of System of a Down are married or in relationships so there is no cheeting :)

"Sir i say yuo have CANCER." The said Dr. hunfgnvtyfg to Shavo.

The altter frozed in silince. This couldn't be. THIS CAN'T BE!!! He was to yung to die like this. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He lashed "UR LIEING I CANT BE DIEING I LITERALLY HAVE FUCKIN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry sir but da reports rlly say dat you have CANCER." He shook his head "We've havent seen this cancer in over a billion years. It means the cancer is flowing in the bloodstream meaning it's impossible ot remove all the tumors because they're floating al over the place. We can't do anything about it. sorry :("

"How much tiem do i have left...?"

"2 HOURS."

Shavo froze again. For years now he had secretly had this krush on John and he hadn't confessed or even fucked him prior to now. He relaized with his limited time that he had no time to lose.

"DOCTOR I MUST LEAVE NOW I MUST GO FUCK JOHN BEFORE I SUCCUM!!!" Shavo hopped out the window and did a backflip and landed. He got in his car and set it to hi-speed mode and drove over 9,000 miles to John's house. John was at his house writing erotic comics about his friends having hawt kinky orgies when he heard Shavo hop outta his car and dash over. He turned.

"JOHN! *heavy breathe* I... I LUVE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried at the top of lungs in tears. "LET'S HAV SECKS NOW!!!!!!!"

John gasped because he also loved him but didnt ever tell him "I LUV YOU TOO SHAVO LET'S FUCK!!!!"

So they stopped al of wut they do and removed all clothes and get on grass and Sahvo thrust his entire 20 ft dick up him. Their bodys engulfed in burnign erotic fires as he pounded deeper up his carvern of lust and thery moans combined like nots tying.

"AAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" John moaned in lust like a hawt sexy amine gurl and he enojyed his so he cummed first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shortly after unleashed out a entire gallon of cum that filled his body and warmed it to max tempurature before it started to leek out and John collapsed and gasped for air.

"That... that's was fucing amazing." John smiled "We should get married!!!"

"I'mm sorry but we can't." Shavo said solemnly "I have concarer and I only have 2 hours to live."

They both burst into tears and cried onto each other's shoulders when Serj stepped in and gasped.

"*GASP* OH NOES!!!!!!!!!!!" Serj gasped as he dropped his coffee.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	2. Chapter 2: SERJ SETPS INN!!!1

Coffe got all over the grass dirting it and Shavo turned and Serj was there he gasped.

"OH GAWD!!!" He exclaimed "SERJ!?!? WUT DA HELL R U DOING HEAR!>!>!>!"

"I just came here to fuck John because i luved him but then i saw this and i was sad..."

"I'm sorry man i didnt know if i did i wouldnt have doned this sorry bro."

"No its just that im sorry you have CANCER and only hav 2 hours and this will be ur last monemts with us." All of a sudden Serj started pulling his pants down "I'm sorry, let's make this even and hav secks."

Shavo looked down and Serj's cock looked nice so he though _hey, why_ _not?_

It toolk all of eternity but eventually Serj was cumpletly nude and Shavo bent back down on the grass his erect dick sticking out. Ser jbent down on the tip and Shavo moaned slowly and in lust as he felt his insdies. For a few minutes he pounded his member deeper and deeper up him while tehy both moaned in lust. Meanwhile, John stayed nearby and masticated to the intyre ordeal becuse it was hawt AF.

It continued on and on for several minutes, with Serj moaning "i'm sorry"s in between(because he still felt bad about himself) untill they both "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as they both cummed at the same tiem and unleashed their heavenly fluids.

"Wow... that... *gasps for air*... that was amazing Shav..." Serj sighed out "I don't think my dick couldv'e have done anything anywhere near as magical with John..."

"Aw c'mon, bro," Shavo replied "The sex doesnt matter only the feelings nad the roamcnce and stuff"

"And besides," Interbutted John who had just cummed "A dick of his calibur only cums around once every few decadal-centuries."

All was fine but then suddenly, a yell unleashewd from the haus on the other side of the raod "NOT YOU DAMN HOMOS AGAN!!! IM CALLED THE COPS ON ALL YOURE ASSES AND Y'ALL GOIN TO FUCKIN PRISON WHERRE ALL YOUR KIND BELNOG!!!" Ejaculated the Chrsitian Fanatic, Karen.

TO BE CONTINUED1!1


End file.
